Ein schwangerer Potter ist
by Snake3
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Begehren - Wirren einer potterschen Schwangerschaft
1. nervös

Harry warf einen nervösen Blick zu Severus, der ihm für seine Verhältnisse aufmunternt ansah. Leicht nervös knetete der Jüngere seine Hände und blickte sich um. Die ganze Familie Weasley war da und natürlich Hermine und Remus mit seiner Familie und seinem Patensohn Teddy, dessen 4. Geburtstag heute gefeiert wurde. Harry schluckte und sah seinen Freund hilfesuchend an. Doch Severus verdrehte nur die Augen. Also keine große Hilfe.

Harry räusperte sich leicht, doch natürlich ging dies im Geplaudere der anderen unter. Wieder sah Harry hilflos zu dem Älteren.

„Harry und ich haben euch etwas mitzuteilen," sagte dieser leise und augenblicklich wurde es still. Harry wusste nicht wie Severus es machte, aber selbst im größten Geschrei musste er seine Stimme nicht erheben und wurde dennoch gehört.

Die Stille, die nun folgte war erdrückend und nur Teddy klapperte munter mit seinem Besteck weiter. Harry hasste es einfach im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und lief leicht rosa an. Er schaute in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter seiner Freunde. „ Nun... ähm... ja..." Severus schnaubte. Das half nicht wirklich und Harry verstummte nun entgültig. „ Was Harry euch mit seinem wundervollen Vokabular mitteilen wollte ist, dass er schwanger ist." Zoom! Harry glich nun einer Tomate. War es eben noch still, brach jetzt wahrer Tumult aus. Mrs. Weasley fing herzergreifend an zu schlurzen und zerrte Harry und Severus in eine feste Umarmung, aus der sich der Tränkemeister vergeblich versuchte zu befreien. Glückwünsche kamen von allen Seiten und Hermine grinste ihn an. „Das war also der Grund, warum man Severus nicht mehr aus seinem Labor bekommen hat." Harry nickte und lächelte ihr zaghaft zu.

Später am Abend saßen Harry und Severus bei sich zu Hause auf dem Sofa. „Harry, alles in Ordnung?" Harry seufzte nur. „Bereust du die Entscheidung?" Sein Freund wirkte verletzt und Harry schüttelte nun den Kopf. „Nein. Ich freue mich wirklich auf unser Baby es ist nur... Ich weiß es ist lächerlich, aber jetzt wissen alle das ich unten bin." Severus blinzelte und fing dann laut an zu lachen. „ Das ist alles?" Harry wollte sich am liebsten verkriechen. Er wusste es war dumm, aber bei einem normalen Paar war halt klar, dass die Frau Kinder bekommt und nunja... jetzt war er wohl die Frau. Sanft wurde er in den Arm genommen. „Entschuldige, aber glaub mir du bist deswegen keineswegs weiblich. Denn eines ist klar. Ein Severus Snape nimmt sich niemand verweichlichten als Partner und erstrecht zeugt er keine Kinder mit so jemanden." Harry lächelte leicht. Das ist wahr.

**Weitere Kapitel werden auf meine Homepage(siehe Profil) veröffentlicht.**


	2. am Kotzen

„Harry?" Severus öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Die Bettseite neben ihm war leer und er hörte ein Würgen. Er seufzte. Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg ins Bad, um dort Harry über der Kloschüssel hängen zu sehen. Mit tiefen Rändern unter den Augen und leichenblass sah er den Älteren an. „Schwanger sein ist doof! Wie kann man sagen, dass man da schöner wird, wenn man die ganze Zeit am Kotzen ist?", grummelte Harry unwirsch und wusch sein Gesicht.

„Keine Ahnung, du siehst zumindest wie der Tod aus", schmunzelte Severus.

„Na vielen Dank auch, wärst du ein netter Mann müsstest du mich aufbauen und nicht noch in der Wunde pulen!" Murrend machte sich Harry auf den Weg in die Küche.

Das Severus anfing sich gemütlich ein Omelette zu braten half ihm nicht gerade. Der Geruch stieg ihm bitter in die Nase und sein Magen revoltierte stark, als sein wirklich rücksichtsloser Partner auch noch Speck anbrät. Wie konnte der nur wagen etwas essen?

Böse starrte er Severus auf den Rücken. Er wollte doch auch Omelette! Aber nein, er muss ständig kotzen. Das ist nicht fair. Sein Blick muss wohl nicht unbemerkt geblieben sein, denn der Ältere drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ist was?"

„Ich will Omelette."

„Dann ess doch welches."

„Ha ha."

„Also wirklich Harry, soll ich hungern weil du kein Essen bei dir behälst?"

„Ja. Du bist Schuld."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.


	3. Chapter 3

Eigentlich hatte ich vor hier langsam auch Kapitel für Kapitel hochzuladen, auch wenn nicht so schnell wie auf meiner Homepage. Doch da hier alle lesen und lesen und ich keine Reaktion erhalte, werde ich nun doch die weiteren Kapitel nur auf meiner Seite veröffentlichen. 4 sind bereits on.

Dann muss ich mir nicht die Mühe machen, alles doppelt reinzustellen.

LG


End file.
